All Because Of One Dare
by Aquablue1626
Summary: What if Lily was dared to go out with James and started to like it? What if James found out about the dare? What if it wasn't just one dare? This is my first Fan fiction ever but, i'm trying.
1. The Start: The Dare

"All Because Of One Dare"  
This is my first fan fiction ever, but I'm really trying.  
The only characters I own so far are:  
Rylie Anderson~ Lily's best friend, Sirius's girlfriend  
Chelsea Ricola~ Lily's other best friend but not as close as Rylie  
Rita Karson~ Lily's other best friend  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 1  
"The start: The Dare"  
  
Lily Evans had just walked through the barrier separating the muggle world  
from the Wizarding world after saying bye to her parents. Her sister  
refused to come but it didn't matter because Lily hated her sister as much  
as her sister, Petunia, hated her. Lily boarded the train and looked for  
her friends. Lily Evans was going into her seventh year as being head girl.  
She entered the compartment that her friends and her sat since first year.  
She found Chelsea Karson sitting in the compartment.  
Chelsea~ "Hey Lily."  
Lily~ "Hey. Where are the others?"  
Chelsea~ " I think Rylie's with Sirius and I haven't seen Rita's here yet."  
Lily~" Well I go look for Rylie and you can go look for Rita."  
Lily went to go look for Rylie. She figured that they would be in the  
Maunders room which three compartments down. When she got to the  
compartment, she knocked on the door. Unfortunately for Lily, James Potter  
answered the door. James potter, in lily's opinion was the most arrogant  
person ever and she didn't want to have a thing to do with him but then  
again she didn't have choice because her best friend, Rylie, went out with  
his best friend, Sirius.  
James~ "Hey Lily. What are u doing here and may I add you look very  
beautiful at the moment."  
Lily~ "Cut the crap, Potter and when did you start calling me by my first  
name. Anyway, is Rylie here?"  
James~ "Since this summer, and Rylie actually is here."  
Lily~ "Why this summer and can you please open the door so I can talk to  
her."  
James~ " I don't know. I just thought your name was too beautiful not to  
use and sure."  
James opened the door wider so Lily could enter. When Lily entered,  
she saw Sirius and Rylie making out and Remus reading book across from them  
and Peter looking through his baggage.  
Lily~ "Rylie, Can you please stop exchanging saliva with Sirius because I  
need to talk to you."  
Rylie~ " Oh hey Lily. I haven't talked to you since the beginning of  
August."  
Lily~ " Yeah I know. I sent you like a millions of letters."  
Rylie~ " Oh sorry. I didn't get any of them. Anyways, I was so busy. See  
James invited me to spend the rest of the summer at his house. It was so  
much fun."  
Lily~ "Oh. Well, I have so much to tell you."  
Rylie~ " Ok, so tell me."  
Lily~ "In here." (Looking around the compartment containing James, Sirius,  
Remus, and Peter)  
Rylie~ "Yeah, don't worry about them."  
Lily~ "Um. All right then. Well to turn a long short short. Petunia kept on  
calling me a freak and then Jeff broke up with me."  
Rylie~ "Omg. Lily, why'd he brake up with you, this time? I told you he was  
an idiot."  
Lily~ "I'll tell you later."  
James~ " Who's Jeff?"  
Lily~ "Shut up, potter. Anyways, Remus are you head boy?"  
Remus~ "Yeah, your head girl right?"  
Lily~ "Well that what my badge says, doesn't it. "  
Remus~ "Right, don't we have to go and tell the prefects what to do."  
Lily~"Omg. I totally forgot about that."  
Remus~ "Well, lets go, then."  
Lily and Remus existed the compartment and promised to come back as soon as  
possible. Rylie also said she was going to go back to their compartment and  
see what Chelsea and Rita were doing. After about thirty minutes later,  
Lilt headed back to her own compartment. She walked in to see Rita and  
Rylie on one side and Chelsea on the other. Lily sat down near Chelsea.  
Lily~ "Hey what are guys doing?'  
Rita~ " We were talking about you."  
Lily gave them a puzzled look.  
Chelsea~ "We can't see why you won't give James Potter a chance. When he's  
so nice to you."  
Rylie~ "And why give Jeff a chance and I'm sorry but he's a big asshole. I  
mean,  
Seriously, he breaks up with you at least once every three months and  
always comes crying back and you take him back."  
Chelsea~ "And we don't see how you ca be so nice to Jeff and not to James."  
Lily~ "Where the hell did this come from and anyways you don't have to  
worry about me and Jeff because he's moving to America in about another  
month."  
Rita~ "Seriously?"  
Lily~ "Yeah, that why we broke up."  
After seeing how hurt Lily looked, Rylie figured she should drop the  
subject.  
Rylie~ "Just forget we every mentioned this. Do you guys want to play Truth  
or Dare?"  
They all agreed. Rita started who asked Chelsea (truth). She asked  
her if she knew if Remus liked her or not. It was common knowledge that  
Rita liked Remus. Chelsea said she knew but couldn't tell. After a couple  
of turns. It was Rylie's turn who, choose Lily. Lily chose dare and it was  
also common knowledge that Lily kept all promises and did all dares. Rylie  
whispered between Chelsea and Rita. They all seemed to be agreeing on  
something.  
Rylie~ "I dare you to ask out James potter and you can't break up with him  
until January."  
Lily~ "Did you seriously just dare me that or did I just have a nightmare?"  
Rylie~ "Yeah, I seriously did."  
Lily~ "This is so not fair."  
Rylie~ "How is this not fair. I asked you t or d and you choose d and then  
I gave you a dare."  
Lily~ "What happens if he breaks up with me before January."  
Rita~ "Oh don't worry about that because he won't."  
A few days passed and Lily still hadn't done the dare. She couldn't  
work up the courage to do it. Finally, she got the perfect chance. It was  
during break and it turned out that Lily forgot one of her books in her  
room and had to go up and get it. When she came down the stairs from the  
girl's dorms, she found James sitting on one of the armchairs looking like  
he was doing last minute homework. Lily walked up to him and sat down on  
the floor facing him. James looked up form his parchment and gave her a  
curious look.  
Lily~ " I was wondering... if you would..umm...like to...uh.....go  
out....with me?"  
James looked at her moment and seemed not to believe she was sitting  
there and not dreaming.  
James~ "Seriously? This isn't like some joke right?"  
Lily~" No, seriously. "  
James looked like Christmas had just come early and Lily for the  
first time felt bad for him.  
James~ "That would be great."  
Lily~ "Great. I'll see you around. I need to go outside and meet the  
girls."  
James~ " Yeah sure."  
Lily walked out of the portrait hole and went to the bathroom. She  
started to cry but not because she now had to go out with James for the  
next five months but because she was actually playing James. She was doing  
the same thing to someone (even if it was James) that she had cried so many  
times about thinking Jeff was doing the exact same thing. May-be, he was.  
All of a sudden, a new thought came to Lily's head, she could even stand  
talking to James for more than five minute, how was she suppose to go out  
with him for FIVE MONTHS!!!!!!!!! Was this dare worth all this? 


	2. Can't Be That Bad

"All Because Of One Dare"  
  
This is my first fan fiction ever, but I'm really trying.  
  
The only characters I own so far are:  
  
Rylie Anderson~ Lily's best friend, Sirius's girlfriend  
  
Chelsea Ricola~ Lily's other best friend but not as close as Rylie  
  
Rita Karson~ Lily's other best friend but not as close as Rylie  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 2  
"Can't Be That Bad"  
  
A couple of weeks passed and Lily tried to stay away from James as much as possible. Of course she had to see him at breakfast, lunch, dinner, and in classes but other than that, she stayed in her dorm or in the back of the library where James couldn't find her. Though, Nobody seemed to know about her and James, not even Sirius, Remus or Peter. The only people she knew that knew where Rylie, Chelsea and Rita. Lily thought James would've told the whole world. One day in her dorm, Rita came to talk to her.  
  
Rita~ "hey" Lily~ "Hi. What are you doing?" Rita~ "Look, me and the girls were talking that if the dare is going to make you hide and not talk to anyone then you don't have to do it." Lily~ "Are you crazy? A dare is a dare." Rita~ "If your sure. But just promise that you'll come out of your little shell." Lily~ "Fine. " Rita~ "I mean there no point in going out with James if you never see him."  
  
With that Lily started to feel bad that she ignored James for the last to weeks and went to look for him. She couldn't find him anywhere. She even looked in his dorm. Remus told her that he might be near the lake or the Quidditch pitch. She went to her dorm and grabbed a sweatshirt. She looked around the lake and nobody was there. She headed towards the Quidditch pitch. She looked around in the air and didn't see anyone there either. Then someone in Hogwarts robes was lying down in the middle of the pitch.  
  
Lily~ "Hey. What are you doing here?" James~ "I could ask you the same thing." Lily~ I wanted to...umm...talk to you." James~ "Oh. For a little bit, I thought you forgot about the whole going out thing." Lily~ "Sorry I haven't talked to you in a while. I just got busy with the work." James~ "oh." Lily~" I have a question though" (By now she was sitting on the ground next to him and  
he was sitting up, too.) James~ "Shoot" Lily~ "Why didn't you tell anyone about us. I mean not even Sirius and Remus?" James ~ "I wasn't sure if you wanted anyone to know. I wanted to ask you before I told  
anyone. " Lily~ "Thanks. That's really sweet." James~ "Do you want to go flying with me?" Lily~ " I didn't bring my broom." James~ 'Come on my broom with me." Lily~ " Are you sure?" James ~" Yeah, if you want to." Lily ~ " ok. "  
  
James hopped on to the broom and Lily slid on in front him. He put his hands in front of her and held the broom in control. They flew through he sky for 20 minutes. They left the pitch and zoomed above Hagrid's hut and above the lake. He stopped up high in the air with the lake to their right. Lily turned around.  
  
James ~" Having fun?" Lily~ "yeah"  
  
All of a sudden lily became entranced in James eyes and vice versa. James never noticed how green her eyes really were. James moved forward and closed the space between them and kissed her. Reluctantly, Lily started to kiss back.  
  
About an hour later, Lily came back to her dorm. It was around eleven o'clock, well past hours to be in the hallways. Rita was asleep. Chelsea was doing Rylie's nails, but Lily didn't notice any of that. Lily just fell into her bed with a huge smile on her face, thinking, ' maybe, just maybe, this dare couldn't be that bad.' Rylie and Chelsea just smiled at each other.  
  
/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*- +/*-+/*-+/*  
  
I know this chapter and the first chapter were really short. I'll try to make it longer. Sorry I didn't update the story for a while, that is if someone actually read it.  
  
Thanks so much Mistery Woman, MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus, Tom girl, those who put me on their author alert list, and anyone else who's reading it. 


End file.
